Contigo
by Annie Luna
Summary: Kiriya luego de hablar con la Reina logra volver a ver a Honoka, pero claro su deber era estar siempre con la única persona que siempre creyó en que podía cambiar su destino y como prueba de ello no la dejaría nunca...


**Bien me presento con mi primer One-Shot sobre Pretty Cure –habla una chica sentada bajo un árbol con un libro abierto, de nombre Annie (ósea yo XD)- se trata de mi pareja favorita Honoka X Kiriya. S****i no les gusta la pareja pues… no lo lean je je...**

* * *

POV Honoka

Eso no era posible, muy bien creo que debo calmarme… Hikari está con un refriado y faltara unas semanas, mientras que Nagisa está en un campeonato fuera de la ciudad, Porum y Mepple están con ellas, pero aun así esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que él estaba en la oscuridad, debe ser una ilusión que me está haciendo imaginar mi mente por no dormir bien los últimos días… si eso debe ser

Fin POV Honoka

¿Qué traía tan nerviosa a Cure White? Eso era simple afuera del Instituto Verone en la sección femenina se encontraba recostado en un muro y con el uniforme masculino Kiriya, el sirviente del Rey Haaku. Nuestra defensora de la luz no estaba muy segura si era de verdad por lo que lo más "normal" seria ignorarlo, todo iba bien hasta que esa voz llamo su atención

Ya no saluda señorita Yukishiro –llamo abriendo sus ojos verdes aquel chico

Lo siento –se excuso- venia algo distraída –concluyo con una sonrisa, pero si existiera una competencia por ser la peor mentirosa a ella la descalificarían por ser profesional

No eres buena mintiendo –señalo él con una sonrisa traviesa- venga se ve que estas algo cansada, te acompañare a casa

O.O Claro –dijo ella y sin más comenzaron a caminar, pero pasados uno minutos Honoka comenzó a notar que se habían equivocado de camino- mi casa queda del otro lado –susurro ella sin atreverse en llamarlo por su nombre

Lo sé –dijo con simpleza el chico- es solo que tenía pensado en que me podías acompañar a un lugar primero –termino algo sorprendido de sus palabras

Está bien –le dio ella con una sonrisa reconfortante, tan propia de ella- andando

POV de Honoka

Caminamos un buen trayecto, estuvimos en silencio en todo momento, uno cómodo, a decir verdad no teníamos mucho que decirnos… somos amigos después de todo o al menos yo lo considero de esa forma, pero ¿y él? ¿Qué pensara de mi? No debe ser algo tan malo como para que me acompañara a casa.

Eso si lo sorprendente es que me allá llevado a ver el atardecer a una pequeña colina y me dijera solamente que se alegraba de estar aquí y saber que estaba bien ¿Qué me quería decir?

Fin POV de Honoka

Estaban a mitad de camino para llegar a casa de la chica cuando esta comenzó a sentirse mal…

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto el oji verde muy preocupado sin saber porque

Si no te preocupes –dijo ella para luego explicar la duda que tenía el chico a pesar de no preguntarle- solo no eh dormido bien est -no termino ya que estaba inconsciente en los brazos del chico

POV de Kiriya

Esta con algo de fiebre será mejor llevarla a su casa y que su abuela cuide de ella… ¡un momento! Según escuche al capitán esta mañana su abuela debía irse hoy a un viaje urgente…. Bah que importa yo mismo cuidare de ella, no me perdonare si le pasa algo

Fin POV de Kiriya

Habían pasado las horas y Honoka comenzaba a moverse en su cama, rápidamente abrió los ojos asustada sin saber lo que le había pasado, pero cuando giro su cabeza vio a un Kiriya dormido…

Señorita Honoka –susurro el chico entre sueños

Se quedo acompañándome –hablo para ella misma en voz baja para no despertarlo- pero…. ¿Por qué?

Eso es simple –respondió el causando que la chica se asustara y casi se callera de la cama

No deberías darme esos sustos –reprocho ella con suavidad- ahora me responderías ¿cómo lograste escapar de las manos de la oscuridad?

A decir verdad ni yo mismo lo sé –relato él- ¿recuerdas a ese chico de cabellos castaños que viste hace algunos meses?

Lo recuerdo se parecía mucho a ti –dijo ella con la voz apagada

Pues bien, ese era yo –dijo con seguridad- luego de unos días te recordé y cuando mis "padres" se fueron a trabajar pedí una audiencia con la Reina

¿Con la Reina? –pregunto ella cada vez más perdida

Exacto y le pedí que me dejara vivir en el Jardín de los Arcoíris, pero no como un peli castaño y con la familia que tenia… si no que quería volver a ser yo mismo

¿Tú mismo? ¿Te refieres a volver a tener el cabello de color verde oscuro y seguir llamándote Kiriya? –pregunto ella

Si… la Reina… debo admitir que es una persona muy amable… accedió a mi petición, pero me pidió que hiciera algo a cambio –reconoció el algo avergonzado

¿Y que tuviste que hacer? –le pregunto ella muy interesada

Proteger a una de las Pretty Cure –respondió- no dejar que le pase nada y acompañarla en todo momento

Ya veo –respondió ella algo desilusionada de seguro protegería a Hikari o acompañaría a Nagisa, pero estaba segura que la elegida no sería nunca ella, después de todo a pesar de que él tuviera un corazón noble la discusión que tuvieron antes de que él, le diera su Piedra Prisma no la habían arreglado y además….

Así que dime, señorita Honoka –dijo Kiriya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿a qué hora paso mañana por ti?

Honoka… llámame Honoka –pidió ella en un susurro- además no es necesario, puede que ahora seas un humano, pero yo… tengo una habitación disponible en casa ay me gustaría que te que quedaras aquí… si no lo haces yo entiendo de verdad… es solo que…

Bien… será mucho más fácil protegerte –dijo el chico con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Por qué yo? –pregunto luego de un rato en que se estuvieron mirando a los ojos

Porque te quiero –dijo él para sí, pero que como ella era un guardiana de la luz logro escuchar, aun así no dijo nada

Aunque él se enfadara y luego se fuera eso a ella no le importaba… se lanzo a abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, casi caen al suelo, pero a Cure White eso no le importaba en absoluto y para mayor sorpresa de ella, Kiriya correspondió su abrazo con mucho cariño

Yo también te quiero –dijo Honoka cerca de su oído para luego darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla

* * *

Y así comenzó todo… 13 años habían pasado de todo eso, durante todo lo que quedo de Instituto ambos tuvieron que soportar los típicos "si no terminas con ella/él las pagaras caro", la sorpresa de Hikari cuando volvió a clases luego de su resfriado y los gritos de Nagisa al volver del Torneo de Lacross, pero a ellos no les importaba… tanto así que ni siquiera se pusieron nerviosos cuando les toco interpretar Romeo y Julieta o como cuando tampoco se asustaron al ver aparecer a monstruos de la Zona Dotsuku tratando de revivir al Rey Haaku.

Eran el uno para el otro o así los había definido la Reina el día que los unió en sagrado matrimonio, ella con su traje de Cure White arreglado para lucir como una novia y él con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra.

Y ahora en el aniversario en que se habían visto por primera vez… 21 de Octubre recibían contentos a su hija Amey y a su hijo Ryo, un par de gemelos con el cabello color azul y ojos verdes.

No quiero que lo olvides nunca –susurro un Kiriya de 28 años mientras veia dormir a sus hijos- Honoka siempre estaré contigo

Y yo contigo Kiriya –susurro de la misma manera para luego unir su amor eterno con un dulce beso…

* * *

**Y eso es todo pequeños –digo yo cerrando el libro- espero que les allá gustado el cuento…**

**Es un Fic mepo –dice Mepple sobre mi hombro**

**7-7 Pero yo lo estoy contanto como cuento –recrimino yo con una mirada asesina- ¿para qué crees que es este libro? –levanto un libro con tapa roja**

**Para darle ambiente mipo –responde Mipple **

**Okey ustedes son un caso perdido –les digo yo mientras niego con la cabeza- espero sus comentarios… Sayo!**


End file.
